Sé Mi Historia
by AnrreSweet
Summary: Una perdida. Una mala vida. Un desamor y alguien que busca desperadamente amar. Prologo, abierto a sugerencias ;


Blanco. Todo lo que le rodeaba era de un blanco enfermizo, las enfermeras, los doctores, las batas de los pacientes. Todo. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Hace cinco meses todo era perfecto, recordaba estar en un crucero con Pansy cuando por fin después de 3 años de relación le había propuesto matrimonio, todavía recordaba la reacción de ella. Sonrió sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos.

_Flashbacks_

_Una pareja cenaba a la orilla de la playa, ella se encontraba en un sencillo vestido blanco que resaltaba su cabello azabache y sus ojos azules y él se encontraba vestido de negro sonriendo nervioso a cada segundo tratando de transmitirle a su pareja confianza mediante sus electrizantes ojos grises. La playa se encontraba sola, todo había sido planeado por Draco no sin antes haber pagado una pequeña cantidad de dinero, claro, pero todo valía por ella. Hasta el mar se mantenía sereno siendo participe de lo que sucedía esa noche._

_Ese día estaban celebrando su tercer año juntos y toda una vida de compañía. Ese mismo día darían un paso más a su relación, ella lo completaba y estaba dispuesto a entregarse completamente, tenía ganas de formar una familia con ella._

_Pansy clavó sus ojos azules en los grises de él - ¿Piensas decirme a que se debe todo esto?- le sonrió confusa._

_- Es nuestro aniversario.- respondió Draco de forma escueta._

_- Ya lo sé- dijo Pansy enarcando una ceja- Me refiero es a todo esto, la playa para nosotros solamente, los mesoneros que solo están por nosotros dos, el cocinero del barco. No es que no me guste, estoy maravillada y me siento sumamente halagada de que sea por mi. Pero sabes que nos tenemos a los dos y no necesitamos todo esto. Te Amo así hayamos celebrado nuestro aniversario en un local de comida rápida cariño._

_- Lo sé y fue mi primera opción- le dedicó una sonrisa torcida- pero hoy es un día más especial que los demás, por que seguimos juntos y lo estaremos toda la vida - dijo mirándola fijamente._

_-Claro que seguimos juntos cariño, ¿A que viene eso? ¿Por qué es especial este día, aparte de lo obvio?._

_- Porque este día dejaras de ser mi novia._

_- ¿Cómo? - pregunto ella con los ojos desorbitados._

_- Si Pansy, ya no quiero ser tú novio. Quiero algo más. - Draco solo la miraba fijamente._

_- Draco no juegues con eso - Los ojos de Pansy demostraban lo enojada que se iba poniendo, Draco sonrió de lado. Eso era lo que amaba de Pansy, ella era puro fuego y a el le encantaba jugar._

_-Amor, solo digo la verdad. No estoy jugando- La mirada de Draco era de disculpa pero en el fondo se apreciaba que estaba divirtiéndose._

_-Explícate - demandó Pansy._

_- No quiero ser más tu novio ¿Qué es lo que no te queda claro de todo esto?- vio como Pansy se levantaba y se dirigía a la cabaña donde iban a pasar la noche, fue detrás de ella sujetándola del brazo y la volteó con delicadeza. _

_-¿Qué quieres? ¡Déjame en paz Draco! ¡No quiero saber nada de ti! ¿Cómo me haces esto hoy? ¡Eres un insensible! ¡Imbecil! No te quiero ver más eres un…- toda protesta fue callada por Draco que la silenció con un beso, ¡Que mujer! No espero a que le terminara de explicar, cuando el beso finalizó Pansy mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Draco se acerco y besó suavemente sus parpados, la amarró en un abrazo y se acercó a su oído._

_-No quiero ser más tu novio, por que ya no quiero que seas mi novia.- Sintió como Pansy se tensaba dentro del abrazo y hacía ademanes de querer romperlo- Quiero que seas mi mujer, mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos.- Dijo en un susurro, repartiéndole cortos besos por el cuello- Quiero que seas dueña de todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo aunque desde hace años ya eres dueña de mi corazón y de mi alma, quiero ser tuyo de la misma manera que quiero que tú seas mía. Quiero despertarme y que seas lo primero que vea en las mañanas y lo último que vea antes de dormirme para de nuevo reencontrarnos en nuestros sueños.- La miró directamente a los ojos- Te Amo Pansy y quiero formar una familia contigo- Rompió el abrazo y saco una cajita de su bolsillo - ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?._

_Toda respuesta fue un beso desperado, lleno de pasión de ganas de amor, pero sobre todo de necesidad. Necesidad de estar juntos, de amarlo, de querer estar con él hasta que su corazón y su alma dieran su ultimo suspiro, por que si de algo estaba segura es que amaría a Draco sin barreras y entregando siempre lo mejor de si._

A la semana siguiente que habían regresado del crucero, Pansy comenzó a tener los primeros síntomas de la enfermedad. Cáncer en los huesos, había dicho su doctora. Ya estaba en fase terminal y no quedaban muchas esperanzas para su prometida.

Pero Pansy nunca desistió y siempre luchaba por mantener la esperanza viva, incluso la de él que a veces parecía pederla, ella siempre estaba ahí para recordarle que seguía luchando por ella y por el.

Solía bromear diciendo que el vestido de novia no le quedaría, ya que estaría demasiado delgada para el y Draco le respondía que no importaba cuan delgada estuviese para él siempre sería la mujer más hermosa y lo que importaba más es que solo sería para él.

Suspiró recordando todos esos meses que habían pasado en el hospital, en ningún momento se separó de ella, nunca la dejó una noche sola. Siempre esperando buenas noticias y mejorías, pero al pasar de los meses, solo veía como Pansy se iba deteriorando cada vez más, y mientras mas tratamientos le hacían ella cada vez se ponía más débil. Esa misma tarde el doctor le había dicho que no pasaría de ese día, acababa de salir de su consultorio y se dirigía al cuarto de Pansy.

Apenas entro al cuarto de Pansy supo que no estaba preparado para despedirse. Ella era todo para él, su mejor amiga, su guía. ¿Cómo haría? Dirigió la vista a la cama donde Pansy le sonrió débilmente.

- Llegaste a tiempo- la voz de Pansy salía de manera forzada.

- No te esfuerces te hará daño- ella solo rodó los ojos.

-Serás feliz otra vez Draco, lo sé - le sonrió ella con infinito amor.

Draco se aferró a su mano, mientras se le nublaba la vista- Te Amo Pansy- dijo con voz rota.

- Yo también Te Amo Draco, no te imaginas cuanto. puede ser que el cielo sea un buen lugar para verte llegar, no es momento de llorar amor. Sonríe por todo lo que vivimos, que para mi eso es más que suficiente para irme tranquila. Recuerda que siempre viviré en tu corazón. No tengas miedo de amar de nuevo, yo siempre te amaré.

Draco sonrió y rozo sus labios con los de ella, mientras lagrimas caían por sus ojos.

-Suelta ya mi mano amor, estaré bien. Sé feliz, Te Amo. Te vigilare si te portas mal ¿eh?.

Draco soltó su mano aunque con dificultad, ella le sonrió y cerró sus ojos lanzando el último suspiro de vida que guardaba.

* * *

-¡Niña! Date prisa, tengo hambre- un borracho Xenophilius Lovegood, se encontraba desparramado en el sofá, con una botella de cerveza medio vacía.

Luna suspiró, mientras terminaba de preparar la comida para su papá. Siempre era lo mismo desde que su mamá había muerto, a veces la culpaba en silencio de haberla dejado sola con ese monstruo. Nunca supo como su mamá siendo tan dulce se había enamorado de ese ser.

La extrañaba mucho, teniendo sus ya cumplidos 24 años aún sentía ganas de jugar con su madre y de abrazarla y llenarla de besos, de correr y refugiarse en ella cuando sufría por un chico o de escuchar sus sabios consejos.

Desde que su madre había muerto, cuando ella tenía 12 años. Había dejado todas las amistades que podía tener una niña y se había centrado en ayudar a su papá por que este la necesitaba, se repetía.

Pero día a día veía como Xenophilius se hundía cada vez más en la miseria, la muerte de sus esposa lo había transformado en una persona irascible y ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había abusado de ella.

Golpes. Su padre le caía a golpes, por que no sabía ocupar el lugar de su mamá, desde niña había aprendido a golpes que nadie pasaba por encima de Xenophilius y menos cuando este estaba borracho.

A duras penas seguía estudiando y era por que se escapaba de su casa, tenía suerte de que en las mañana su padre dormía y nunca se daba cuenta cuando se iba. Tenía que estudiar para salir en la miseria que había dejado consigo la muerte de su madre.

Sirvió la comida en un plato y se la llevó a su papá, dejándola a un lado en la mesita de la sala. Se dio la vuelta silenciosamente cuando sintió como la agarraban fuertemente del brazo.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas mugrosa? ¿Qué no te he enseñado modales? Te quedas hasta que termine de comer- El aliento de Cerveza de Xenophilius asqueo a Luna, más sin embargo se sentó obedientemente en el suelo mientras esperaba a que su papá terminara de comer.

-¡Esto esta asqueroso, no sabes hacer nada bien!- Xenophilius le lanzó el plato a Luna en la cara, haciendo que la nariz de esta empezara a sangrar.

Luna rápidamente se paró y trato de escaparse pero su padre era mucho más rápido que ella y la agarro por el cabello acercándola a él.

-No te muevas, por qué sabes que te ira peor Looney- dijo llamándola por el apodo que usaba cuando ella era pequeña.

-Suéltame, papá por favor.

Xenophilius la lanzo al piso con fuerza haciendo que se doblara la mano y se volvió a tumbar en el sofá - desaparécete de mi vista asquerosa.

Solo eso le basto a Luna para pararse y correr a su habitación, tranco con seguro por si acaso y se acostó en la cama, mientras abrazaba su almohada. Tenía miedo, quería dejar de vivir está vida que tenía. Quizá después en otra vida encontrara a una persona que no demostrara su afecto a base de golpes. Se estremeció cuando la puerta de la calle se cerró con un sonoro golpe.

* * *

-¡Ya basta Blaise!- dijo Ginny con frialdad.

-No empieces Gin.

La pelirroja lo miró con tristeza - Es la segunda vez en la semana que no vienes a dormir a la casa, ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?.

-No, Gin. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Tienes que entender que trabajo y no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo- dijo el moreno.

- Blaise no puede ser todo trabajo, la semana pasada olvidaste mi cumpleaños, ya no salimos. Demonios. Ya ni siquiera hacemos el amor- los ojos chocolates lo miraban con cierto reproche.

-Ya me disculpé por eso Ginevra, no es motivo para discutir. ¿Sabes que? Estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí y no puedo darme ese lujo tengo mucho trabajo, hablamos después - agarró su saco y salio de la casa.

La indiferencia de Blaise era lo que más le dolía a Ginny, ella había pasado todos sus desplantes con infinita paciencia teniendo la esperanza de que sería recompensada, pero habían pasado días, semanas, meses y todo seguía igual.

Le había dado todo, ¿Qué mas quería que hiciera? Ya no se besaban y si lo hacían no era con la misma pasión que antes, solo roces de labios insipidos y que le dejaba la boca amarga.

De vez en cuando pensaba que Blaise la había dejado de amar, que quizá había encontrado a otra persona. Pero se negaba a aceptarlo, simplemente lo amaba tanto que dolía, de verdad dolía.

Se quedaba despierta hasta tarde esperando que llegara y le hiciera el amor, que le hiciera saber que estaba ahí y no era un sueño ni una broma de su subconsciente, pero siempre se quedaba esperando.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces recibía mensajes de él avisándole que no podía llegar a dormir a la casa por que tenía mucho trabajo, siempre era la misma rutina.

Ella quería casarse, tener una familia e hijos a los que abrazar cuidar y amar. Pero eso no estaba en los planes de Blaise, se había vuelto demasiado ambicioso y no quería ningún obstáculo, le repetía lo mismo cada vez que sacaba el tema.

Su madre estaba cansada de repetirle que regresara a casa, pero no quería dejar a Blaise, siendo un patán como estaba siendo ahorita… realmente lo amaba y no podía asimilar el no estar con el.

Se acostó en la cama abrazando la almohada de Blaise y aspirando su fragancia, sintiéndose por primera vez en meses cerca de él.

* * *

Una castaña se encontraba caminando rápidamente con un montón de papeles, se le hacía tarde y el tren la iba a dejar. Maldiciendo con palabras que seguro su mamá se lamentaría y a lo mejor dudaría de su educación. Empujo, piso y se disculpo con las personas que se le atravesaban. Suspiro de alivio cuando divisó al tren y salio corriendo lo más rápido que sus tacones lo permitían, maldijo internamente a Ginny por obligarla a vestirse así para la entrevista aunque todo había salido a pedir de boca.

Entro en el tren justo antes de que este te empezara a mover y se dispuso a buscar un compartimiento que no estuviese tan lleno, el único que encontró fue en el donde había un apuesto rubio con la cabeza gacha mientras se sostenía el cabello con fuerza.

Entro tratando de que el rubio como había decidido llamarle a falta de no saber su nombre se diera cuenta ya que parecía que no encontrarse muy bien, pero para su muy mala suerte la chaqueta se le quedo atascada en la puerta y termino haciendo ruido de todos modos.

El rubio levanto la cabeza y se la quedo viendo con un par de ojos grises, dejándola anonadada no solo por la belleza de sus ojos, si no por que estos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, la cara la tenía manchada de lagrimas que habían hecho su recorrido dejando su huella en la cara del rubio.

Con cuidado Hermione se Safo de la puerta y se sentó en frente del rubio que aun la miraba, Hermione simplemente no podía apartar la vista, se sobrecogió al sentir por aquella mirada dolor y angustia, le dio ganas de acercarse y abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Era como un niño grande indefenso en busca de amor, el rubio tenia la mirada fija en ella pero se veía ausente.

Hermione saco su pañuelo del bolsillo y se acerco temerosa a el, que no se movió, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que ella se aproximaba, con cuidado acerco el pañuelo a su cara y limpio las lagrimas que salían mirándolo con ternura, el se quedo viéndola sin saber que decir y ambos sabían que no hacían falta las palabras, el tren se detuvo y ella dejo el pañuelo en sus manos, se paro y se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a aquel rubio que se encontraba con la mirada fija en el pañuelo, sonrió con tristeza y salió del vagón.

* * *

**Bueno esto es un nuevo proyecto que acabo de empezar, es solo el prologo no es un capitulo aun**

**Depende de ustedes si lo sigo o no si les gusta o no o si de verdad ya piensan que me volvi loca jaja**

**Esto me paso por la mente anoche antes de dormirme **

**La historia paso por mi cabeza como una pelicula :)**

**¿Les gusta?**

**¿No les gusta?**

**¿Que se puede cambiar?**

**abierta a sugerencias**

**Bechos**


End file.
